Fortuneteller Fourtuneteller
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: Toshi Yamatashi is NOT a ghost hunter... well not anymore at least but those days are behind her and as tempting as they are she refuses to go back to them... but when her Grandmothers theatre is haunted by an aggressive spirit with a grudge against the Yamatashi's... will she be able to resist her passion? T for language, fluffly romance, I DO NOT OWN GH.


**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY : I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT I ONLY OWN MY OC **

* * *

"I specialize in fortunetelling equipment and I help manage the _ye ole theatre_ I do not exorcise spirits from houses…" I sighed pulling a pen from my pen holder and twirling it in my fingers absentmindedly kicking my bare feet up on my perfectly organized desk.

"But please! I'll pay you whatever you want just get rid of this thing!" the man begged "I'll get you anything you want!"

"I'm sorry sir but I don't specialize in that kind of service." I hung up the phone annoyed, unprofessional yes but not uncalled for. Occasionally I'll get calls asking to exercise spirits from houses, but that's not the sort of thing I do, not anymore anyway.

Suddenly my phone went off again and I picked it up before the first ring even ended.

"This is Toshi Yamatashi."

"Toshi! You need to come down here ASAP!" IT was my Gramma, Chiyo Yamatashi, I worked with her in taking care of the Ye Ole Theatre, I got a special deal seeing as that I'm related to her. "The popcorn machine is all hibbly jibbly!"

"Hibbly jibbly…" I ran this description through my head "Please describe hibbly jibbly…"

"Popcorn is going everywhere!" She yelled "Toshi please just get down here now!"

"Alright alright…" I sighed walking towards my coat and keys "I'll be there in 10."

* * *

"Well its fine now." I shrugged closing the glass door to the popcorn machine "Maybe the outlet malfunctioned a bit."

"But Toshi it was just so weird!" The elderly woman threw her hands up in the air "it just started shaking and popping popcorn all over the damn place!"

"Well you might wanna call an actual repairman." I shoved my hands in my pockets looking down at the woman "I don't specialize in machinery."

"Oh those fungamuffins'l just tell me that I need ta' replace it an' spend more money ... Leeches..." She muttered

"Well Gramma I don't know what to tell you." I shrugged "I can only look at point out the obvious." I sighed. My Gramma was stubborn as a mule. I knew she'd never part with this popcorn machine, she's had it since she started this little movie theatre and it's been here ever since.

"Oh please! You're a smart girl you could probably take this thing apart and put it back together and it would be good as new." She squabbled away throwing her hands up in the air "hell you could rebuild it with a fountain!"

"Alright well I'm going home." I buttoned up my coat "I'm tired."

"Take some popcorn!" She shoved a plastic baggy filled with popcorn in my purse without hesitation "you need to eat dinner!"

"Popcorn is hardly food Gramma." I looked inside my side bag before buttoning it shut "but thank you"

"Don't mention it now git." She showed me out the door "I've got some files to file and popcorn to pop can't have you in the way."

"Alright alright geeze..." I sighed as was pushed out the door.

* * *

_that following morning..._

This is Toshi Yamatashi."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Toshi?"

"Gramma?"

"Oh my god you sound just like Julia Roberts on the phone damn near fainted." She laughed

"Well I thought me stating my name would have been a big clue…What did you need?" I asked "if it's the popcorn machine again I can ask my landlord to look at it for you but there's nothing I can do to fix it." I sighed and picked my pen back up

"No no it's not that I'm in the hospital."

I felt a lump form in my throat "What!?" I dropped my pen and stood up knocking over my coffee and spilling it all over my pants "GAH!" I yelped as the hot liquid splashed all over my upper thigh.

"Relax I'm fine now," I could just see her waving me off as nonsense "but Toshi there's something you need to do."

"What happened? For god sakes Gramma! You're in the hospital!" I sped walked to my room to get new pants seeing as the ones I were wearing were soaked.

"Would you calm down? I'm talking aren't I?"

"Gramma what hospital I'm coming there." I snatched some jeans from closet snapping the hanger in half as I pulled them out "shit."

"I need you to do something first."

"GRAMMA!" I scolded in disbelief.

"Don't yell so loud it's so inelegant" she just scolded me! ME! For yelling about her trying to get me to run some errand before I saw her at the hospital does she not realize the depth of this situation "I'll tell you what hospital when you do this for me."

I sighed rubbing my forehead "fine. What is it?"

"I need you to go to the theatre." She said seriously

"And lock it?"

"Hush child! Let me finish!" She scolded, I sighed and began removing my Coffee stained pants. "Go to my room and get my rosary, it's in my bedside table."

I froze for a second her rosary? What did she need that for? Gramma... What happened?"

"Toshi there's something in the theatre, I don't know what or who it is but it's a spirit and it's angry and vengeful." She said seriously

"Gramma why didn't you say something?" I asked astonished "I study parapsychology! I could have looked into it for you."

"Well I don't know! It just seemed like nothing!" She defended "it WASENT until now I realized how bad it was."

"Okay okay." I pulled on my jeans "I'll bring your rosary okay?"

"Thank you dear." I could hear her smile through the phone as I hung up.

* * *

"So you said that this shape just came at you and as soon as it hit you it burst into this black dust?"

"Yes! Scared the dickens outta me." Gramma rubbed her rosary between her fingers anxiously "Toshi I'm not kidding around here this really happened there's something in that movie theatre!"

"I believe you." I took her hand in mine trying to comfort her

"Well the doctor doesn't! What a moron." She puffed shaking her head in disbelief "they tried to put me in psych! Me! In psych! Can you believe it?"

"Well not everyone is aware of the paranormal." I shrugged

"Well those people are inbred idiots." She growled "so how long am I stuck here? Till tomorrow?"

"No, till Saturday."

"Saturday?!" She yelled "I can't stay here till Saturday those ghost Hunters need me there to investigate properly!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"...I'm sorry... Gramma did you say ghost hunters?" I eyed her skeptically

"Yeah I called that SPR place."

"Shibuya physic research?"

"Yes! They came here earlier and talked to me. Oh my lord Toshi you would not believe who's in charge he's so young! And his assistant is hot stuff let me tell you." She babbled on and about the meeting, Toshi already tuning out, knowing that the rest would be nonsense.

"That's why I need to be there Toshi!" She finished flopping back on the hospital bed Toshi tuned herself in taking that as a sign she was finished "if I'm not there the spirit may not show up like it did!"

"Give me they're number." I flipped my cell phone out of my pocket "I'll discuss some different arrangements with them."

888888888888

(This is Shibuya physic research)

"Hello? I'm Toshi Yamatashi you spoke to my grandmother Chiyo Yamatashi about her theatre correct?"

(Yes, we did, is there a problem?)

"Well yes there is." I looked over to my grandmother as she talked the nurse's ear off about some new movie "my grandmother won't be released from the hospital until the end of this week."

(I see...)

"Is there some kind of alternative we can work out?" I tapped my foot. "Perhaps we can push this investigation back another week?"

(That wouldn't be plausible, we need to get in there and investigate as soon as possible)

"Okay..." I sighed running a hand through my hair "can you maybe do the investigation without my grandmother present?"

(Well it may affect our investigation, if the spirit is holding a grudge against your grandmother the. It may not make itself known.)

"Toshi gimmie' the phone." Gramma reached out to me "I'll speak with them."

I sighed handing her the phone knowing there's no point in arguing with her

"I'm passing you over to my grandmother." I told them handing the phone to my Gramma

"Yes hi it's Chiyo." There was some talking on the other side of the line "yes she's of the direct bloodline... Yes she's there often... Yes..." I raised my brows mouthing 'what' to her but she waved me off "of course she would! Oh she would be happy to do so! Alright then! Bye bye!" She hung up the phone and handed it to me "good news! You can go in my place!"

"I can what?"

"You can go instead of me! This works out perfectly." She clapped happily as I just stared at her a blank expression on my face

"I don't really appreciate you volunteering me like that." I crossed my arms glaring at her. "What if I had plans?"

"Oh you never make plans!" She waved of my notion as pish posh

You can do your work while you're there and you can go and get back into ghost hunting!"

"Gramma I'm not ghost hunting anything." I sat down in the chair crossing my

Legs "I'm just there so the ghost will come out, I won't be participating in anything besides just being there."

"Oh Toshi please! You love ghost hunting!"

"Ghost hunting is not a real profession, I can't support myself on that alone." I argued "I have a job."

"You find and sell fortune telling tools. You don't even like selling things!"

"I like fortunetelling." I shrugged

"But you LOVE ghost hunting!" She argued

"I'm not doing this right now." I shook my head and stood up exhausted by the day "what time do I have to be there?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She grinned "take your equipment with you!"

"I'm not ghost hunting." I sang as I began to gather my things to leave

"Yes you are! You know you can't resist Toshi! You're going ghost hunting." She wagged a finger at me and I rolled my eyes

"I love you Gramma." I kissed her temple. "I'll visit again tomorrow morning"

"Bring me a burger, I hate this cardboard hospital food, this is a place of healing not a place of poison." She bit as she snuggled down in her bed.

* * *

**HELLO! And thank you for coming to read my fanfiction! Please leave a review telling me what you thought, it would be much appreciated!**


End file.
